Of Wisterias and Wildflowers
by sekephile
Summary: Abeno and Ashiya had just started dating but being in a relationship wasn't easy as exorcising a yokai. Series of oneshots concerning the 'not so' morose lovelife between the brooding employer and his bubbly employee. [Abeshiya]
1. Hold Me Close

**Many thanks to katBelle for the beta. Cross-posted on my AO3 and tumblr.**

 _Of Wisterias and Wildflowers_

* * *

 _Hold Me Close_

* * *

 _Chapter Summary: Abeno wasn't Ashiya's first crush, but Abeno was the first male guy he had been attracted to, and Ashiya was certain that he was the first 'human' Abeno had really cared about, and possibly Abeno's first love._

* * *

Class had just ended and Ashiya was on his way to the rooftop to meet Abeno. He was honestly relieved that Abeno hadn't picked him up through the use of the mononokean. Ever since they started dating a few months ago, Abeno had developed a habit of picking him up using the mononokean. Every time Ashiya opened the front door of his house Abeno was already there sitting in the middle of the small comfy tearoom patiently waiting for him, even if they had no classes during the day. Abeno would also make sure to drop him home after. And when Ashiya had inquired about the meaning of his actions, Abeno had just reasoned that he didn't want him to get lost or get devoured by any yokai even though they both knew that Ashiya was no longer a five-year-old kid and that he was safer in the mundane world.

Abeno's concern for his well-being was really endearing though sometimes he could be really infuriating. There was a time when Ashiya had just come out of the bath and instead of his bedroom had found himself inside the familiar tearoom with Abeno sitting in his usual spot on the tatami mat. He only had a small towel wrapped around his waist and you could already guess what happened next. Abeno had let him go the next morning and Ashiya finally arrived in his bedroom with a sore ass. He had already reprimanded him to stop abusing his power whenever he felt like it, but the mononokean only encouraged Abeno to take full advantage of his position as a master. By then it was common for Ashiya to find himself getting dragged out of his room to spend the rest of the day with Abeno in the mononokean.

Ashiya loved being with Abeno but his body had its own limits, especially if he would have to endure it the next day without hissing in pain whenever he sit or stand. He and Abeno had a heated discussion before about who would be putting it in and who would be one to receive it. Ashiya obviously lost though he never really regretted allowing Abeno to hold him and even admitted to himself that it actually felt good. Abeno wasn't Ashiya's first crush, but Abeno was the first male guy he had been attracted to, and Ashiya was certain that he was the first 'human' Abeno had really cared about, and possibly Abeno's first love. Ashiya had never heard Abeno saying those 'three words' at him even though he practically told it to him every day. Abeno's usual response would be to get away from him as far as possible.

A horrible thought suddenly crossed Ashiya's mind. Now that he thought about it, Abeno would always refuse to hold his hand even though Ashiya begged for it and he even called him disgusting. Ashiya couldn't really understand the reason why when they had done things much more intimate than simply holding each other's hand. _What if Abeno-san didn't_ _love him as much as he_ _loved_ _him? What if he_ _didn't_ _love him at all? What if Abeno-san only wanted his body?_ More and more dreadful things piled up in his mind. Ashiya was already running in panic as he leaped up the stairs and swung the heavy doors of the rooftop open. He instantly spotted the object of his affection sleeping in that usual tiring sitting position. "Abeno-san!" he cried out and Abeno immediately stirred awake and looked very startled.

"Ashiya? What? What happened? Did you get into trouble again? I already told you that you should let me and the mononokean pick you up. Is it another yokai?" Abeno asked with urgency in his voice. While it could be concern for Ashiya or the yokai, there was a high chance it was be the latter. Abeno had been waiting for him to finish the exam. Ashiya was one of the few unlucky people who had to take a retest. Meanwhile, Abeno was one of the few lucky ones who had made it to the top even though he'd slept throughout the whole semester. He was really happy to see him waiting for him but Ashiya quickly shook his head. "Is there something wrong, Ashiya?" Abeno asked worriedly.

"Abeno-san," Ashiya began carefully as he mustered all of his courage and swallowed. "D-do you love me?" he stuttered, suddenly losing all of his confidence from before, and belatedly realized how awkward and ridiculous he must have sounded. When Abeno didn't answer, Ashiya could feel himself blushing in embarrassment and the silence continued to stretch. He wished the ground would open and swallow him whole. _He couldn't help it!_ Ashiya desperately wanted to know if the object of his affection also felt the same way as him. Abeno would never understand him if he didn't ask directly, but he had never imagined he would confront him like this, and Ashiya was really nervous for his reply. _What if Abeno-san told him that he only wanted his body? Were they even dating in the first place? What if Ashiya was the only one who thought like that?_

"Before you can come up with more crazy conclusions," Abeno suddenly interrupted Ashiya's inner monologue with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Could you tell me why you are suddenly asking me this?" Abeno demanded, not hiding the irritation on his face.

Ashiya had never thought of strangling another human being before until now. _Seriously?! He was asking him why?!_ Abeno had a bad habit of answering his question with another question, especially if the topic concerned human relations. Ashiya could understand why Abeno didn't much favor humans even though he was a human himself. But disregarding him and his feelings like this was really aggravating.

"What am I to you, Abeno-san? Am I just your employee?" Ashiya could feel his voice slightly shaking as he balled his fists. "You never once told me that you love me! How would I know if you feel the same way when you haven't told me anything?! You don't even want to hold my hands as if I have some weird disgusting disease! Am I the only one thinking that we're seriously dating? Or am I just a temporary fling for you? Do you only want me for my body? Am I just your fuck buddy, Abeno-sa-?" He didn't finish his sentence before Abeno suddenly pulled him close and shut him up with a kiss. Ashiya froze for a moment before he felt his lips responding to Abeno's kiss. He found it somehow amusing that Abeno couldn't simply hold his hand but he could easily kiss him like this.

"ILoveYouAndI'mSeriousAboutYouAndI'mSorryIfIWasInsensitiveButBelieveMeWhenISaidYou'reTheOnlyOneForMe." Abeno managed to tell him all the words Ashiya wanted to hear in just a single breath. There was a faint blush on his normally stoic face and this was the first time Ashiya had seen Abeno looking rather flustered. He couldn't help the grin from creeping onto his face.

"Stop grinning at me like that or I'm going to gut you. I hope you're happy now you spoiled five year old," Abeno grumbled, but Ashiya still wasn't satisfied. He stretched out his hand expectantly. Abeno glared at his outstretched hand for a few seconds before he finally gave in and grabbed Ashiya's hand rather tightly, making it feel as if he could break his bones. "You really are a spoiled five year old."

"I love you too, Abeno-san," Ashiya said fondly with a warm smile that could rival the sun's and had the power to melt even the iciest corners of Abeno's heart. "By the way, your palm is really sweaty, Abeno-san."

"That's why I don't want to hold hands with you in the first place!"

* * *

 **I apologize for any OOCness. Thanks for reading and feedback are appreciated.**


	2. The Silent Treatment

**Many thanks to katBelle for the beta. Cross-posted on my AO3 and tumblr.**

 _Of Wisterias and Wildflowers_

* * *

 _The Silent Treatment_

* * *

 _Chapter Summary: Abeno had heard of the 'silent treatment' before but he had never understood what it really meant and his suspicion was proven right when Ashiya continued to ignore him the next day. Abeno suddenly realized this must be what Ashiya had always felt whenever he consciously and subconsciously ignored him._

* * *

Abeno's first impression of Ashiya when they first met was that he was a loudmouth. As they become closer, his impression of him quickly changed to a chatterbox. Ashiya had this natural talent of flapping his gums when it came to the simplest of things and expanding the topic into something vital of importance. He also tended to overreact which always tested Abeno's thinning patience towards his human employee. When they had started dating, Abeno's impression of Ashiya didn't change and only turned for the worse.

"Abeno-san," Ashiya began and he immediately disliked that familiar tone in his voice as Abeno silently braced himself for what was about to come the moment Ashiya open his mouth _again_. "You still haven't had your breakfast, have you?" Even before the words could fall out of his mouth, Abeno had already foreseen Ashiya's next movements; the way he would adorably pout his mouth as if he was a sulking five year old and the way he would place his hands on his hips as if he was a strict mother reprimanding her child.

Abeno was no child. He didn't act like a five year old like Ashiya did and he was the mature one between them. But sometimes, Ashiya treated him like a little boy who was in need of someone to tie his shoelaces or button up his shirt. Ashiya always watched out for him though he had this bad habit of going overboard. Because as far as Abeno was concerned, Ashiya was his _lover_ not his _parent_.

Even way back when Abeno and Ashiya still weren't dating, Ashiya would constantly nag at him. He was a nagger, and Ashiya's nagging only became worse when they began going out. Ashiya would nag at him at least twenty times a day and unfortunately for Abeno there were still no signs of him tiring soon. Abeno often wondered where Ashiya gathered all of that energy to play with hairball for hours a day and then nag at him for the rest of the week. Ashiya had already been annoying but now he was even more annoying. Abeno swore he wouldn't survive the rest of his life with Ashiya constantly nagging at him like a mother hen.

"Hey, Abeno-san are you even listening to me? I know you're very busy but you should never forget to take your meals. What if you suddenly collapse while we're exorcising because of an empty stomach? You've already fallen asleep as soon as we finish our job! Are you aware that skipping your meals can lead to hair loss? What if you become bald early?" A look of horror quickly appeared on Ashiya's face. "No! You're still too young to become bald, Abeno-san! You would really look like a monk if you lost all of that slick blond hair! Hey, please don't ignore what I'm saying! This is really important, Abeno-san. Or are you really planning to become a monk someday? Are you really fine with shaving your head? I'm begging you please don't let that beautiful blond hair go to waste! Stop skipping your meals!"

Abeno tiredly watched Ashiya's chest heaving from all the yelling. "Are you finally done yapping?" He said in an uncaring manner and Abeno immediately regretted it. He didn't mean to ruffle more of Ashiya's feathers as he continued to squawk while flailing his arms, giving Abeno the image of a disgruntled baby bird flapping his wings angrily at him.

It wasn't like he was skipping meals, he just always forgot to eat. For him, sleep was more important than food. And Abeno knew he acted like an old man but it didn't mean he was going to be bald soon like Ashiya was suggesting. He loved to overreact to the point of being ridiculous. Abeno realized he was more worried about becoming deaf because of Ashiya's screeching voice than becoming bald. "I've had enough!" he finally exploded as he turned to glare at Ashiya who immediately shrank back like a wounded animal. "Say one more word, and I swear I'm going to cut off your tongue."

* * *

Ashiya had finally stopped nagging at him the next day. He had stopped reprimanding him like a stage mother, and he finally stopped barking at him like an angry mutt. Abeno's morning had never been so peaceful. It continued till the next day, and the day after, and by the fifth day, Abeno belatedly realized that Ashiya had somehow stopped talking to him. "Did you and Ashiya had a fight, Itsuki?" the mononokean had asked one day, when they dropped Ashiya home. Abeno had never really thought about it, but he noticed that Ashiya had stopped greeting him.

It was only 'Good morning/afternoon, fuzzy!' and 'Goodbye, fuzzy!' before he always went home. Ashiya had never forgotten even once to greet him whenever they saw each other or bid him goodbye whenever they parted, but these past few days there had been no 'See you later/tomorrow, Abeno-san!' or 'I missed you, Abeno-san!' even though they had only seen each other yesterday.

Abeno also had stopped hearing his name on Ashiya's lips. There were no 'Abeno-san!' or 'I love you, Abeno-san!' and Abeno realized all of that just now. His suspicion was proven right when Ashiya continued to ignore him the next day. _Ignore_ , right, that was the term for it. _THAT FIVE YEAR OLD ASHIYA WAS IGNORING HIM!_ Abeno convinced himself that it was not something to be panicked about. He would just have to wait for Ashiya to come around again, and so Abeno waited. He waited and waited but two weeks passed and Abeno was already at his wit's end. _HOW LONG_ _WAS_ _THAT FIVE YEAR OLD ASHIYA GOING TO DO THIS?_ Abeno really have no idea what kind of game Ashiya was trying to play. He heard the chime coming from the mononokean and on it scroll it read: "That's what you called the 'silent treatment', Itsuki ;-)."

Abeno had heard of the 'silent treatment' before but he had never understood what it really meant until the next day when he and the mononokean went to pick up Ashiya at his house. Ashiya never forgot to take off his shoes before stepping inside the tearoom and he also never forgot to greet Abe-no, no _fuzzy_. "Good morning, fuzzy!" Ashiya excitedly greeted and quickly scooped hairball in his arms as he dramatically rubbed his face in its white fur, as if Ashiya had really missed him when they had only seen each other yesterday.

Meanwhile, Abeno was sitting in front of him and Ashiya never gave him a single glance or even an ounce of his attention, as he continued to pet _hairball_ with that adorable smile on his face. Abeno had never thought he would stoop as low as to be getting jealous over a yokai. _Ashiya didn't even like yokais before and now he was getting chummy with a yokai!_ Abeno immediately halted his train of thought there before it could go any further. _This was ridiculous_. He was beginning to think like a five year old because of that five year old Ashiya who wouldn't talk to him.

"Good morning, Ashiya," Abeno suddenly said before he could even stop himself. Ashiya's shoulders visibly tensed up and his hand immediately stopped petting hairball. Abeno was waiting anxiously for Ashiya to say something, and after a long stretch of silence, Abeno slowly became more and more frustrated because Ashiya still wouldn't spare him a single word until he finally turned his head away.

"Ah, it looks like class is going to start soon. I have to take my leave now, see you later, fuzzy!" Ashiya only bid hairball goodbye and began to stand up from sitting on the tatami mat but before he could completely leave the tearoom, Abeno had snapped and was blocking the door with his arms crossed over his chest. The look on Ashiya's face told him that he knew Abeno wasn't going to allow him to leave this room, and Ashiya started to fidget in his feet. "U-um," Ashiya stuttered, trying to focus his eyes on anything except for Abeno's face and settled instead on staring at Abeno's feet. "C-could you please move out of the way, Abeno-san?"

This was the first time Abeno had heard his name from Ashiya's lips after two long weeks. Abeno would never admit it loudly but he really missed Ashiya saying his name. "No."

"B-but, we're going to be late for class."

"No," Abeno said firmly with a finality in his voice. Ashiya wasn't going to leave this room until he explained his purpose in giving him the 'silent treatment'. And he was going to explain it to him _right now_ or Abeno would have to force it out of his mouth by a method their bodies knew very well, especially Ashiya's. "I'm going to give you five seconds to explain yourself and if you still refuse to speak by the time I counted five, you will not be going anywhere and I'm going to lock you here in the mononokean for the rest of your life. Believe me, I can do it," Abeno threatened. He knew Ashiya was aware that Abeno was free from all the laws of the underworld and that the Legislator had no law saying that he couldn't lock his employee in here.

"You said you'll cut off my tongue if I say another word about your well-being!" Ashiya protested and finally met Abeno's eyes. He quickly noticed the huge bags under his eyes and Abeno couldn't help but think that Ashiya couldn't sleep because of him. It seemed like Abeno wasn't the only one affected by Ashiya's 'silent treatment'. "I already know I'm just a nuisance to you, Abeno-san. I know you are already fed up with me so I don't want to get in your way anymore." Ashiya tried to brush past him but Abeno grabbed his shoulder and slammed him on the mononokean's wall. "A-ah, Abeno-san!"

"You're really a nuisance," Abeno said in an exasperating tone and immediately regretted it when he caught the hurt look in Ashiya's eyes. He quickly mended his words. "But I don't like it when you don't talk to me and completely ignore me as if I'm not there. Have you had any idea how I've felt these past two weeks?" Abeno suddenly realized this must be what Ashiya had always felt whenever he consciously and subconsciously ignored him. Ashiya was the only person in the world who would always make him realize what Abeno had always failed to notice on himself.

"Look, just I…I'm sorry, Ashiya," Abeno said softly as he looked down and released Ashiya. There was a long uncomfortable silence until Ashiya finally broke it by suddenly hugging him. Abeno was caught off guard but before he could debate with himself if he should return the gesture or not, Ashiya had already let him go.

"I'm sorry too, Abeno-san. The truth is, I don't really want to ignore you but I'm afraid you'll snap at me again like last time. I'm really sorry for being annoying but I just couldn't help myself because I really care about you," Ashiya told him earnestly and if there was one thing that Abeno really liked about Ashiya, it was his sincerity. "Now, should we head to class, Abeno-san?" Ashiya beamed at him and seeing the smile on his face made Abeno consider if they should leave or stay, and quickly decided it would be the latter.

"No, you're going to stay here with me and I'm not going to let you go until I'm completely satisfied."

Ashiya grinned widely at him, telling Abeno that he also didn't mind skipping school today. The mononokean chimed happily while hairball jumped in joy at the prospect of being able to play games with the both of them. But unfortunately for hairball, Abeno had a different kind of game in mind that would involve only him and Ashiya.

* * *

 **I apologize for any OOCness. Thanks for reading and feedback are appreciated.**


	3. Love Bite

**Many thanks to katBelle for the beta. Cross-posted on my AO3 and tumblr.**

 _Of Wisterias and Wildflowers_

* * *

 _Love Bite_

* * *

 _Chapter Summary: Abeno had this unsexy way of inviting him to bed, though Ashiya always ended up being seduced. He realized it was hopeless because he could never resist him. Abeno didn't mention anything about the scarf wrapping around his neck. Ashiya bet that Abeno didn't even notice or simply didn't care and somehow it really pissed Ashiya off._

* * *

Out of all people, it just had to be Ashiya's mother who saw it. "Hanae," his mother suddenly beckoned and, despite the kind smile on her face, Ashiya didn't miss the chastising tone in her voice. He hesitantly came forward, wondering what he had done wrong. "What's that on your neck?" she innocently asked with her voice oozing with so much sweetness that Ashiya immediately took as a bad sign. He self-consciously shielded his neck from his mother's gaze, still clueless about the matter in hand. The action only made the smile on her mother's face grow wider and by then she was already grinning from ear to ear with a look of mirth in her eyes. "I want to meet this girl. Invite her here sometimes, okay Hanae?" Ashiya watched his mother hum back to the kitchen completely dumbfounded.

Ashiya immediately went to the bathroom to check what his mother had been staring at and instantly spotted the two small purplish bruise decorating his pale slender neck. He raised his fingers to touch them. One was near his pulse and the other was on his Adam's apple. It took him a full minute to realize that it was no ordinary bug bite like he had initially thought, and the mortified reaction came a few seconds too late. _Aaabeenoo-saan!_ The jerk had managed to hold him hostage again last night. Abeno sometimes had this habit of sneaking into his room using the mononokean and shake him awake in the middle of the night.

"Sleep with me," Abeno would flatly announce while Ashiya was still drowsy from sleep. His body had a mind of its own and he would move aside to give Abeno some space and of course, sleep was the last thing on Abeno's mind. Abeno had this unsexy way of inviting him to bed, though Ashiya always ended up being seduced. He realized it was hopeless because he could never resist him. Even though Abeno was a bit forceful, he was really gentle when it came to it and he always made sure that Ashiya wasn't left unsatisfied. He also listened to Ashiya's request to cuddle after, even though he was obviously not the type of person to cuddle, and Ashiya would always indulge himself at the opportunity.

Last night was no different. As usual Abeno came unannounced and demanded Ashiya to come to bed with him and they ended up doing it on the futon. By then, Ashiya had learned to muffle his voice because Abeno didn't seem to care about their surroundings and of the people who might accidentally hear them. The jerk wouldn't even listen to his pleas as he seized Ashiya's hands and held them above his head to prevent him from covering his mouth. Ashiya had no choice but to bite the sheets at his side, leaving an unhealthy amount of drool that he still needed to wash along with the other fluids that came from last night's activity. Ashiya still had an hour before school to clean up all the evidence before his mother would come up to his room and he would never hear the end of it.

The only problem left was these hickeys that Abeno had dutifully left. It would be really awkward to ask his mother for her make-up, and the last thing Ashiya needed was his mother pestering him about this illusory girl. Abeno was too pretty for a guy and Ashiya knew Abeno would kill him if he ever mentioned that. Abeno had already reacted violently when he'd called him handsome once and Ashiya didn't want to risk his life again.

Ashiya had decided to just hide it with a scarf, even though the weather was really hot and wearing a scarf over his summer uniform would make him look weird. Abeno had better prepare himself for a long lecture. Ashiya left the house with a red scarf wrapped protectively around his neck.

* * *

Ashiya tried to ignore the odd stares directed to him. He was fully aware that he was sweating hard and must have looked pretty pathetic, but he just couldn't remove the damn scarf even if he wanted to. "Ashiya-kun, do you have a cold? You looked really unwell," their homeroom teacher had remarked, and Ashiya sent a glare over his shoulder to where Abeno was sitting and found that the jerk was sleeping soundly again with his head on the desk. Ashiya suddenly had the urge to grab a fistful of that slick blond locks and shake him awake like he always did to him. "Ashiya-kun, why don't you try removing the scarf? I feel uncomfortable just looking at you, considering the hot weather today," their homeroom teacher suggested.

Ashiya suddenly sprang up from his seat before he could even think twice about his action. "No!" he vehemently exclaimed, and every head in the room immediately turned to his direction. The feeling of embarrassment came a few seconds too late and Ashiya hastily excused himself to the nurse's office before he sent another glance to Abeno who was still sleeping at his desk as if he didn't give a damn about the world and Ashiya's predicament. He was so going to pay for this, Ashiya swore before he stepped out of the classroom. There were still four periods left and Ashiya would use this time to plan his revenge against Abeno.

Ashiya managed to ensnare Abeno during lunch break and he dragged him inside in one of the empty classrooms. He was kind of disappointed when Abeno didn't look surprised and appeared to actually be looking for Ashiya. Abeno didn't mention anything about the scarf wrapping around his neck. Ashiya bet that Abeno didn't even notice or simply didn't care and somehow it really pissed Ashiya off. "Strip," he demanded, and Abeno stared back at him for a long moment with an inquisitive look. "I said strip, Abeno-san," Ashiya repeated firmly this time and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Are you being serious?" Abeno finally managed to find his voice and waited for Ashiya to take it back but unfortunately for him, Ashiya was being serious and showed that he was not joking. Ashiya knew it was rare for him to make the first move so he could understand Abeno's surprise and confusion. "You do _know_ where we are, right?" Abeno reasoned, not hiding the incredulous look on his face.

Ashiya let out a dry laugh. "Heh, so you mind now? When you don't even give a damn every time you do me at my own house where my family might hear us," he said and hardened his look. "Now, strip Abeno-san. Or do you want me to take your clothes off for you?" Ashiya switched to his sweetest voice and silently admitted that it was rather fun watching Abeno tense up.

"Can't you just wait until after class? Really, I had no idea that you were this horny," Abeno huffed and gave Ashiya a disapproving look.

Ashiya could feel himself flush at Abeno's claim as he sputtered, "I-I am not! Don't line me up with you, y-you pervert!"

Abeno didn't look impressed. "So I'm the pervert now? When you're the one who's asking me to strip out of the blue," he countered, and suddenly pulled Ashiya down with him when they heard someone approaching and stop just in front of the room.

Abeno had pressed them on the door. He was too close for Ashiya's comfort. He could feel Abeno's cool breath fanning over his face and Abeno shushed him when Ashiya tried to get away. They remained in that crouching position, and Ashiya could feel Abeno's eyes boring into him but he refused to lift his chin up. The room was rather hot without the air conditioner on and the scarf around Ashiya's neck felt suffocating as he continued to drip with sweat. He sighed in relief when the footsteps outside were finally gone. He waited for Abeno to remove himself but the other didn't move an inch.

"Um, Abeno-san? Could you please get off on me now? It's kind of really hot," Ashiya complained, still without looking at him in the eyes as he dipped his head into his scarf to hide the blush forming on his cheeks.

"Take it off." He heard Abeno say in an authoritative voice and Ashiya knew he was referring to the scarf. Ashiya stubbornly refrained from taking any action to remove the damn thing, and Abeno was forced to get rid of the scarf, already drenched in sweat, by himself. The cool air immediately hit his skin and Ashiya could properly breathe again. "You idiot, do you really think that I wouldn't notice this?" Ashiya froze when Abeno raised his fingers to caress the mark he had left on his neck, and swallowed hard. "They suit you, so you should never hide them."

Ashiya wouldn't allow the softness of Abeno's voice to distract him. "No, they don't. Do you know I'll be in a huge trouble if someone sees this?!"

"So that's why you're asking me to strip? To put hickeys on me too? Am I right?" Abeno asked as if he had already expected that Ashiya would do something petty like this.

Ashiya pouted. "You can't just put and leave things like this where the whole world can see!"

"That's the purpose of the hickey, you five-year-old, for everyone to see. So that whatever moron would try to hit on an idiot like you would be saved from the trouble of dating a nuisance like you." Ashiya was fully aware that Abeno occasionally got jealous and could be irrationally possessive, but the idiot and nuisance part was really uncalled for. "Or are you suggesting that it's fine somewhere else as long as it was hidden from view? Is that what you want? You ungrateful five-year-old."

"So I should be feeling thankful every time you molest me? Is that what you're trying to imply? You pervy five-year-old molester!" Ashiya bit back, as he grabbed Abeno's shirt so he could exact his revenge and they ended up wrestling on the floor, trying to gain the upper hand but Ashiya was still obviously no match for the master of the mononokean and found himself being restrained on the ground like some rabid animal. "Grrr, let go of me, Abeno-san!" he snarled and tried to wriggle away like a worm but Abeno only held him tighter.

"Ashiya." His name being calmly spoken was the last thing he heard before Abeno dove in to catch his lips. Ashiya stilled, and slowly drank him in. Abeno's mouth felt cool against the summer heat. Only Abeno could quench his thirst, and they spent the next hour drowning in each other's body. Ashiya was certain that the next time he looked in the mirror, every inch of his skin would appear as if he had been feasted on by some nasty bugs. And he realized that he didn't really mind.

* * *

 **I apologize for any OOCness. Thanks for reading and feedback are appreciated.**


	4. Magical girls and 'Moe'

**Many thanks to katBelle for the beta. Cross-posted on my AO3 and tumblr.**

 _Of Wisterias and Wildflowers_

* * *

 _Magical girls and 'Moe'_

* * *

 _Chapter Summary: Abeno actually preferred reading novels but he was curious about these magical girls and this 'moe'. Just leave it to Ashiya to spout some crappy line from a shoujo manga without feeling embarrassed at all._

* * *

Abeno was not the type to eavesdrop on someone's conversation. He couldn't care less about what was hot or new. Abeno had never showed any particular interest in the mundane things kids around his age normally enjoyed. For him, it was just a waste of time. Unlike everyone else, Abeno was a very busy person, what with all the yokais coming in the mononokean to ask for his help. He had no time for foolish things yet if Ashiya was the subject of concern, Abeno himself noticed that he had a tendency to change his priorities.

Ashiya hadn't done anything wrong this time. It was his friends. _Ashiya's friends._ Abeno never really took the time to memorize their names. They weren't really that important, after all. And they were humans. _Foolish humans._ Abeno didn't really care if they were Ashiya's friends or not. Ashiya was the _only_ human he needed so he didn't see any reason to be on friendly terms with them. More than anything he just wanted to stay away from them and for them to stay away from Ashiya.

They weren't really bad but Abeno didn't like the way they crowded around Ashiya and he couldn't really tell Ashiya to stop hanging out with his friends. That would be really selfish of him, even though he was Ashiya's lover. Abeno didn't want to take away Ashiya's happiness and freedom. He admitted that ever since he started dating his employee, Abeno discovered a side of him that he still had yet to accept.

Going back to the matter in hand, Abeno was sleeping at his desk when he accidentally overheard their conversation. They were talking loudly and that's what woke Abeno in the first place. He tried to get back to his much needed sleep when Ashiya's name suddenly floated in their conversation. They had been talking about some magical girls and how 'moe' they were. Abeno didn't really give a damn about the alien terminology and wondered why Ashiya was hanging out with these kinds of people. He wasn't the type to judge but these 'otakus' were even stranger than 'yokais' based on their conversation. Ashiya's choice of friends was terrible like himself and they had this wild imagination that Abeno had a hard time keeping up.

"Hey, have you noticed how Hanae-chan has been glowing these past few weeks?" Abeno accidentally heard and unconsciously clenched his teeth at the girly honorific. Ashiya had earned himself a nickname of 'Hanae-chan of the nurse office' when he had failed to attend his first week of classes because he was possessed by Hairball. It seemed some people took a liking to that nickname and began to call Ashiya by it.

Still, there was always the possibility that they could be referring to another person. True, Ashiya's given name was rather girly but he wasn't the only person around who had a name like that. Maybe they were talking about a girl named 'Hanae-chan', but the other guy just enthusiastically nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, whenever I look at him, Hanae-chan had this 'kira kira' aura around him like those magical girls from sensei's manga. It really surprised me that Hanae-chan had this hidden type of moe." Abeno really had no idea what on earth they were blabbering about but it was clear to him that they were referring to Ashiya, _his_ Ashiya. He suddenly felt like sticking his fist into someone's face when they start grinning like some creepy perverts.

"I've never really thought about it but don't you think Hanae-chan's skin is fair like a girl? Every time I see him changing in and out of his gym clothes, I can't help but notice how pale his skin is and once when I accidentally brushed his back, I swear it was really smooth. I wonder if Hanae-chan was using some kind of treatment," Ashiya's friend thoughtfully said, completely oblivious that it was unwise to speak of someone's possession like that. Hearing them calling Ashiya, 'Hanae-chan' was intolerable. Listening to them speak about Ashiya in that kind of way was unforgivable. Abeno knew he was thinking too much but the bastard had dared lay his eyes and hand on his property.

"Abeno-san, are you alright?" Ashiya's stupid adorable face came into view a few moments later. Abeno could see the worry in those huge expressive eyes. Ashiya had always been expressive, making it easy for his feelings to be read and it worked just fine with Abeno who always had a hard time expressing his own. Ashiya had a thought process that could rival an infant's and mere actions wasn't enough for him so Abeno sometimes had to resort to words, even though he wasn't really good with them. It was really a struggle, and had Ashiya's eyes always been this huge?

"U-um, Abeno-san?" He heard him squeaked, and Abeno secretly loved every little noise Ashiya made. His eyes grew wider in alarm when Abeno suddenly cupped one side of his cheek. Everyone had already left and it was only him and Ashiya inside the classroom. Abeno could feel the warmth underneath his palm as he watched the blush slowly growing on Ashiya's cheeks. This five-year-old had always been honest and his face was already bright red when he dragged his fingers to brush a stray bluish lock over his ear. Abeno didn't miss the nervous bob of his Adam's apple as he slid a hand behind his neck. Ashiya was always jumpy whenever he touched him like this and his skin felt smooth like the silk of Abeno's kimono when he slipped a hand underneath his shirt. Ashiya was saying something, but none of his words registered in his brain as he bent him over the desk.

Abeno was already impatient down there, and Ashiya was the only one who could take care of it.

* * *

Ashiya was hanging out with his otaku friends again. It seemed Ashiya was interested in this anime and manga stuff as expected from someone who had the mindset of a five-year-old. Abeno had never really paid attention to Ashiya's hobbies, his likes or dislikes. He had never really asked about those kinds of things, and besides it was embarrassing. It could even be considered a miracle that they were dating. He and Ashiya were still different from one another even though Ashiya insisted they weren't that different. Sometimes, Ashiya knew him too well, better than Abeno knew himself. Ashiya might be an idiot but he paid close attention to every little simple thing like his favorite food, color, his habits, and sleeping patterns. That was what had enthralled Abeno to him in the first place.

Abeno had decided to try to learn more about his most cherished human. Abeno already knew how to work Ashiya's body like the back of his hand but apparently that wasn't enough. He wanted to know more about Ashiya, to know more than a physical sense, so Abeno had decided to start with 'that' manga. Abeno actually preferred reading novels but he was curious about these magical girls and this 'moe'. After reading the first ten pages, Abeno's conviction of trying to understand Ashiya slowly dwindled. The character designs were likeable and annoyingly cute like Ashiya but the storyline was a mess and borderline ridiculous like Ashiya, as if the very definition of this manga was Ashiya himself. Not to mention, the sound effects honestly hurt his eyes.

Abeno quickly hid the absurd reading material when he heard Ashiya calling out for him. It was already time for their physical education class. Ashiya was waiting for him and they went together to the changing room. Ashiya's friends greeted them as they walked inside. Abeno stopped in front of his locker but before he could start changing a thought suddenly crossed his mind. "Everyone, get out," Abeno barked his order without missing a beat, and everyone's eyes were on him, including Ashiya's who looked equally surprised. He had grabbed onto Ashiya's collar and from an outsider's point of view, it appeared that they were having a fight. Fortunately, they seemed to buy his excuse as they left one by one.

"Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself, Hanae-chan?" one of Ashiya's friend asked and Abeno almost growled at the other when he called Ashiya by that endearing nickname again. Ashiya had quickly assured his friend while sending Abeno a sideway look to behave himself. He softly grunted in response.

When they were finally alone, Abeno immediately let go of Ashiya's collar and as soon as he released his grip, Ashiya automatically began to pry for answers like a hawk. Abeno considered ignoring him but based on his experience it would only make Ashiya more persistent. Ashiya wouldn't let him rest until he gave him what he wanted and Abeno didn't really much have a choice as he let out an annoyed sigh. "Shut up, I'm just trying to protect your chastity so be grateful," he muttered while averting his eyes from Ashiya's bemused ones. Abeno quickly whipped his head back when he caught that unmistakable titter. "Is there something funny?"

Ashiya had this shit-eating grin on his face as he tried to suppress his mirth but failed. "I-I'm sorry, Abeno-san. I-It's just that…you can be so cute sometimes that I… Oh no, I couldn't help but find you really adorable, Abeno-san," he shamelessly confessed and Abeno could feel his cheeks slowly growing hot in embarrassment as he smacked Ashiya on the back of his head. There was NOTHING cute and adorable about him. Ashiya was just being an idiot as always. Abeno exited quickly as soon as he was done changing, ignoring Ashiya along the way.

Abeno knew Ashiya had done nothing wrong. But as he watched him participate in their physical education class, there was something different about Ashiya. And Abeno wasn't the only one who had noticed these changes. What irked him the most was that he hadn't been the first one to notice that Ashiya was practically glowing. The healthy shine of Ashiya's skin was unmistakable and somehow Abeno realized the reason behind the 'kira kira' and had to put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from grinning like an idiot.

Class had ended before they even knew it, and he and Ashiya retired to the mononokean. Abeno was too occupied observing Ashiya from the corner while unconsciously composing a poem in his head about the softness of Ashiya's skin, the flutter of his eyelashes, the shape of his ears, and by the sixth line Abeno knew he was already a hopeless case.

"Abeno-san." The voice of his muse brought him back to awareness. Abeno's gaze immediately slid down to the absurd reading material in Ashiya's possession. "I had no idea that Abeno-san was also interested in this kind of stuff. I always thought that you preferred lengthy novels over a hundred pages of magical girls," Ashiya jested as he absently flipped the pages of the manga Abeno had borrowed from Ashiya's otaku friend. It was already obvious that Abeno wasn't interested in magical girls or any girls in particular and he very much preferred Ashiya over anything. However, he wasn't sure about Ashiya's case.

'Is that your type?" Abeno asked rather warily, silently referring to the image of a cute, twin-tailed girl in a sailor uniform with her fancy wand as she claimed to be a protector of love or whatever make-up transformation power she had. Abeno knew he shouldn't be asking this but he just needed to know. Gender had never really been an issue with him, but Ashiya wasn't him and they still had different opinions on all matter of things. He watched Ashiya lift his eyes from his book to look up at him and Abeno could see his confusion, which was quickly replaced by mirth.

"Don't tell me you're jealous again, Abeno-san?" Ashiya said in a light-mannered tone that was close to a tease, and cried when Abeno casually smacked him on the head again. "Ow, that really hurts, Abeno-san! I know you're just being shy but please try to limit your strength. You always use violence when you're embarrassed," he whined while rubbing the back of his head where Abeno had hit him. "If you're curious about my type, then it's you, Abeno-san," Ashiya confessed without any molecule of shame which always amazed and annoyed Abeno. "I can somehow tell where you're coming from, but it's just that this character kind of reminds me of you, Abeno-san."

"So you're telling me that I look like this magical girl?" Abeno asked in a dangerous tone.

Ashiya immediately shrieked. "Yes! I mean, no! You don't look alike at all! Well, you both have blond hair and you're both cool and pretty, I mean pretty in a handsome way, so please stop glaring at me like that. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that this heart only goes 'doki doki' for you, Abeno-san!" Just leave it to Ashiya to spout some crappy line from a shoujo manga without feeling embarrassed at all. He had even placed a hand over his chest where his heart was supposed to be to emphasize his point. And with the 'kira kira' floating around Ashiya, Abeno realized this must be what they called 'moe'. The 'moe' level was too much for Abeno to handle, and he swore that he heard his own heart go 'doki doki' when Ashiya connected their lips.

After that incident, Abeno banned Ashiya from reading any manga, particularly those that had magical girls and too much 'moe'.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **kira kira' – glitter, sparkle, twinkle, dazzling**

 **'doki doki' – heart thumping; bathump bathump**

 **'moe' – cute, huggable, or endearing**

 **'cute, twin-tailed girl in a sailor uniform with her fancy wand as she claimed to be a protector of love or whatever make-up transformation power she had.' – Usagi Tsukino of Sailor Moon, whenever I hear someone say magical girls, Sailor Moon just comes to mind xD**

 **I apologize for any OOCness. Thanks for reading and feedback are appreciated.**


	5. Cod Roe Rice Balls

**Many thanks to katBelle for the beta. Cross-posted on my AO3 and tumblr.**

 _Of Wisterias and Wildflowers_

* * *

 _Cod Roe Rice Balls_

* * *

 _Chapter Summary: Abeno might have an appearance of a fairy tale prince but there was not a single scrap of gallantry about him and he would likely kick you off of his white horse instead of sweeping you off your feet. He was a walking wildflower in the meadow and with every step that he took, Ashiya was afraid that someone would pluck Abeno away from him._

* * *

Ashiya was fully aware that Abeno was good-looking. He had the kind of face that could rival those male models from some fashion magazines and his striking blond hair reminded Ashiya of those fairy tale princes from his illustration books he used to read when he was younger. Even his body language had a charismatic effect that drew yokais and humans to him. Abeno also wasn't just physically handsome, he had a bright mind too that had caught everyone's attention even though he was a bit lax about his studies. The morose master of the mononokean was an example of what _they_ called _Mr. Perfect_. By _they_ , Ashiya was actually referring to the opposite gender.

Ashiya was fully aware that Abeno was popular. Abeno might have never noticed or maybe just didn't give a care and the latter seemed more plausible. After all, Abeno was the type of person you could only admire from afar. He had always been elusive to everyone and Ashiya knew very well how that felt, as it had when he and Abeno were still employer and employee; Abeno was so close yet so far away from Ashiya's reach. It had been tough, but Ashiya wasn't the type of person to give up easily and seeing the love of his life gradually opening his heart to him, made it feel like all of Ashiya's hard work had finally paid off. Seeing Abeno's genuine smile was worth all the trouble and heartaches.

Ashiya was fully aware that Abeno wasn't perfect. He almost snorted at the ignorance of those girls who had frivolously characterized Abeno as a flawless human Apollo who would meet their ideals. If they only knew that 'the Abeno Haruitsuki' also snored and even drooled in his sleep. Ashiya kept a picture of it when, after a night of passion, he woke up with Abeno softly snoring next to him and lightly drooling on Ashiya's pillow. Abeno didn't move much in his sleep but his slick blond hair was all mussed up and when Ashiya twined his fingers into it, he didn't expect it to be dry and rough to the touch. Abeno was certainly no 'sleeping beauty'; he snored, drooled, ground his teeth, and occasionally talked in his sleep.

The master of the mononokean always had his guard up so seeing Abeno nuzzling in his neck like a baby with a trail of saliva at the side of his mouth sliding down onto Ashiya's neck made Abeno just like any normal human being. Ashiya was incredibly happy and he felt kind of honoured that Abeno had allowed him to see him in such a vulnerable state. Abeno might have an appearance of a fairy tale prince but there was not a single scrap of gallantry about him and he would likely kick you off of his white horse instead of sweeping you off your feet. Nonetheless, Ashiya was one of the fools who had fallen for him but he was the only fool Abeno acknowledged in his life and even with his bed hair, it didn't make him less handsome in Ashiya's eyes.

Ashiya was fully aware that Abeno was undeniably attractive. He was handsome, smart, popular, and even with all of his flaws, Abeno was like a wildflower that grew in the wild; they were not intentionally seeded or planted and yet they bloomed so beautifully that you couldn't help but pluck them off the ground. Abeno was the type of flower that Ashiya wanted to nurture in his garden plot or preferably in a flowerpot placed on the windowsill of his room where he could freely admire him. But sadly, Abeno wasn't a plant that was cultivated and appreciated for its blossoms. He was a walking wildflower in the meadow and with every step that he took, Ashiya was afraid that someone would pluck Abeno away from him.

Ashiya was fully aware that Abeno wasn't the type of person that could be easily swayed. Abeno's heart was like an impenetrable fortress and only Ashiya had the key. Abeno had given it to him—the privilege of accessing his heart and Abeno had even made him swear that he would not break it or else he would break Ashiya's face. Ashiya had already promised his entire being to him even before Abeno could mention it. He belonged to him; his heart, body, and soul. And Abeno belonged to his. They belonged to each other and they both knew it. But only the two of them knew, and it wasn't like they could just go out and announce it to the world. There would be a lot of issues and the last thing Ashiya wanted was to stress Abeno out.

From being a simple employer and employee, to friends, and then lovers, Ashiya liked the steady pace of their relationship and he had no intention of breaking it, but he was only a weak human who had a little faith in himself. Ashiya was known for his groundless confidence which always annoyed Abeno. The latter had even accused him of being smug and Abeno was really giving him too much credit. Unbeknown to Abeno, Ashiya did lose his equilibrium every now and then, as he tried to assure himself that there was nothing to be self-conscious about. But it proved to be very difficult when you're in a relationship with someone, especially if it was someone like Abeno. Ashiya couldn't help but to have thoughts that he was not good enough for Abeno. The master of the mononokean deserved someone much better than a nuisance like him.

Ashiya was fully aware that Abeno might have wanted something like a family of his own. Ashiya also wanted one too but that was before he got possessed by Fuzzy and met the morose master of the mononokean and turned his world upside down. He already considered Abeno, Fuzzy, and mononokean like his own family and his daily life with them was really fun, especially the times he had spent with Abeno. Ashiya wished that these blissful moments would last forever but there was no such thing as forever, at least for mortals like them. He knew someday that they would have to choose their own path and go their separate ways. Ashiya had already decided which path he would take but something was holding him back from pursuing that dream.

He only wanted to keep working at the mononokean. It was obvious by now that he wasn't just another employee. The mononokean and all the other yokais had started recognizing him as the mononokean's master's other half, and even Yahiko who never bothered to hide his contempt and openly expressed his jealousy towards Ashiya had begrudgingly accepted him as 'Haruitsuki's wife'. Ashiya was too embarrassed to correct him and when he silently turned to Abeno to ask for his help, the look on his face told him that he liked the idea of Ashiya being his wife. Ashiya would gladly bear Abeno's children if only he had the capability, but that was impossible and somehow this fact really upset Ashiya.

Ashiya was fully aware that Abeno wouldn't ask for something he couldn't give. Ashiya had once vowed to him that he would do anything Abeno asked of him and the latter only responded by hitting him on the back of his head. Ashiya had noticed that Abeno always hit him on the same spot every time he did something that displeased him and then called him an idiot. He was only thinking about what was best for him and if…if Abeno decided to end their relationship because he fell in love with a girl—someone who was more suitable to be called as his wife and could bear his children, Ashiya would probably let Abeno go.

Ashiya was fully aware that half of his female classmates had a thing for the surly blond exorcist. He couldn't really blame them, Abeno was really easy on the eyes and even Ashiya was completely smitten with him. It wasn't really surprising that Abeno received confessions from time to time and Ashiya had to admit that he was really relieved that Abeno always rejected them. Abeno was _his_ , and his _only_. Ashiya couldn't count how many times he was tempted to shout it out loud and chase those girls away from Abeno. But of course, that would be strange so Ashiya learned to suppress this green-eyed monster residing inside him. He sometimes hated himself for feeling like this.

"Abeno-kun, I like you. Please go out with me."

It was lunchtime and he and Abeno had just finished eating the bento boxes Ashiya had made for the both of them. Abeno always ate convenience store foods so Ashiya had taken the responsibility to feed something healthier and more nutritious. They just came down from the rooftop and were walking back to their classroom when a girl suddenly blocked their path. She was really pretty with long wavy burnished hair that flowed perfectly behind her small back and petite waist. The difference between their features was too large and Ashiya mentally scolded himself for trying to compare himself _again_ with another girl. Ashiya quietly glanced at Abeno who was standing next to him and he caught the worn out look on his handsome face.

"I'm sorry but I'm already going out with someone and this person is very dear to me so I cannot accept your feelings," Abeno calmly responded and Ashiya didn't miss the look Abeno sent to him when he said 'this person is very dear to me'. Ashiya promptly put a hand over his mouth to cover the grin from spilling on to his face and he felt like his heart would burst out in joy. He really wanted to hug Abeno right there and then and Abeno immediately gave him a warning look.

The girl just smiled rather sweetly at Abeno as if she had already expected that he would turn her down and Ashiya didn't like the half-lidded look in her eyes. "I knew you're going to say that. But unfortunately Abeno-kun, that excuse won't work on me," the vixen said and Ashiya suddenly had the urge to pulled her hair when she flipped it over her shoulder and scoffed at him. The look that she sent to him clearly told Ashiya that she wasn't interested with him.

Ashiya was fully aware that he was nothing compared to someone as handsome as Abeno and had a plain-looking face. He sometimes wondered what Abeno had seen in him. Ashiya wasn't pretty like some of those girls Abeno had rejected, he lacked finesse unlike those girls who had been all cute and bashful when they confessed their feelings to Abeno; Ashiya had just yelled 'I love you, you stupid jerk!' and even punched him on the face. He also didn't possess that hourglass figure which most boys their age preferred and Abeno had even compared him with a street pole. Ashiya knew that he wasn't that attractive but Abeno still chose to date him. _Him_. A five-year-old, as Abeno would usually say.

Ashiya felt like something snapped inside of him when this cunning little vixen slipped her arms into Abeno's and proceeded to press her bosom onto him. The Ashiya from before would probably think Abeno was lucky to have a pretty girl rubbing against him and he would most likely get jealous and wish that he was in his shoes instead. But that was before he discovered that he was in love with Abeno and his preference quickly shifted to brooding handsome blond guys with a tsundere side on them. Abeno had just stood there while the girl continued to coil herself around him like a snake and Ashiya could feel himself fuming as his hand suddenly moved on its own.

"Move," Ashiya ordered darkly and his voice sounded as if belonged to another person as he clutched her by the shoulder. He could see the surprised, terrified look in her wide eyes and Ashiya wondered what kind of face he was making for her to be frightened like that and realized that he particularly didn't give a care. Ashiya wouldn't let anyone hurt his loved ones and this _human_ girl was clearly a threat. Though, in the back of his mind he knew that she didn't pose any real danger Ashiya didn't like the way she was casually touching Abeno. She needed to be removed. He watched her open her small mouth as she let out a small cry when his hand squeezed her shoulder.

"Stop it, Ashiya. You're hurting her." He heard Abeno say to him in an admonishing voice but it only unfurled the blackness slowly creeping in his veins like a poison, until he felt a strong hand enclose his right arm into a tight yet gentle grip. "Let her go, Ashiya," Abeno said softly this time, and Ashiya had learned that he was really weak to the tenderness of the other's voice. Ashiya instantly woke up from his subconscious state and he felt like someone had splashed cold water on his face when he realized what he had just done. Regret and shame crawled into his nerves as he hastily turned on his heels and fled the scene. "Hey, Ashiya!" Abeno called out from behind him.

The bell had just rung signaling that lunch break was already over. Everyone was returning to their classrooms. Ashiya saw Zenko pause to greet him but he brushed past her. "Ah, Hanae! Abeno!" she hollered, and Ashiya quickly glanced over his shoulder and saw Abeno running after him with a very pissed look on his face. Ashiya frantically sped up as their chase of cat and mouse brought them back to the rooftop but he had already slammed the door closed before the other could catch him. Abeno was banging his fist on the door like a madman and Ashiya could tell that the other was super pissed that he'd just shut the door right on his face.

"What the hell you five-year-old?! Open this door right this instant!"

"No! I don't want to!"

"What do you mean you don't want to? I said open the damn door!"

"No! Just go away, Abeno-san!"

"Hah? There's no way I'm leaving you like this!" Abeno had stopped trying to unlock the door and Ashiya could hear him let out a heavy sigh on the other side. He knew he was being childish but Ashiya didn't really know how he would face Abeno after what happened earlier. Ashiya had let the green-eyed monster consume him and hated himself for it. He knew he should go back and apologize to that girl but when he recalled how she'd tried to tempt Abeno, it made his blood boil. Ashiya realized that he didn't have the strength to let Abeno go if ever that time arrived when Abeno would to leave him for someone better, someone who was everything Ashiya wasn't. It would certainly tear him apart, and he couldn't help but feel frightened. Abeno was dangerous as he was.

Ashiya let out a shriek when someone tapped his shoulder from behind and sighed in relief when he saw it was only Abeno. _Abeno_. His reaction time was two seconds late again and before he could think of escaping, Abeno had already seized him in his spot. The other must have used the mononokean to get here and Ashiya just noticed that Abeno still had the bento boxes with him in his other hand. The unreadable expression on his handsome face was enough for Ashiya to dismiss any thoughts about struggling away.

"Elucidate," Abeno simply stated and the eerie, calm look in his eyes told Ashiya that the other was suppressing the urge to hit him. He stubbornly bit his lips, and Abeno unexpectedly grabbed his jaw and pressed his thumb on the side of his lips hard. "I'm going to put my tongue in if you don't speak right now, and I wouldn't care if you choked or died later."

Ashiya blanched at the threat. He had never won a battle of dominance against Abeno and the last time he'd had to put an ice on his swollen lips the whole day. Ashiya knew better than to make him angry but he just couldn't contain this green-eyed monster any longer and tears slowly welled up in eyes. "I'm such a horrible and despicable poor excuse of a human being and I don't deserve to breath the same air as you, Abeno-san!" he cried and Abeno looked really caught off guard as Ashiya began to bawl his eyes out.

"What? Where is all this drama coming from? And stop crying! Aren't you a man? Didn't they say that real men don't cry or something like that?" Abeno's attempt to comfort him was kind of sweet but he just stated the undeniable truth and Ashiya's sobs only worsened. The other was already in a mild state of panic when Ashiya continued to bawl his eyes out like a little kid whose favorite toy had been taken away. Abeno awkwardly placed a hand on his back and then rubbed it trying to soothe him but Ashiya only flinched away from his touch.

"Don't touch me, you handsome jerk! You playboy, and seducer!" Ashiya cried in an accusing tone as he wiped the snot that had streamed down from his nose with the back of his sleeve. He caught the mixed look of disgust and disapproval that had passed on Abeno's face. Ashiya carefully watched the other pulled something out of his pocket and saw that it was a handkerchief. Abeno silently extended it to him but Ashiya refused his offer. He was expecting some kind of rebuttal on his part but Abeno just remained quiet as if gauging his mood and Ashiya was fully aware that he was acting like a woman which he wasn't, as more tears were threatening to spill out from his eyes. "I'm aware that I'm a guy and I know it's impossible for me to give birth."

Abeno appeared to be really baffled and greatly disturbed. "Of course, you can't give birth you stupid five-year-old, or don't tell me that you're…" Abeno suddenly eyed him suspiciously and Ashiya didn't know why he felt uncomfortable. After a long moment of intense silence, Abeno finally spoke in a hesitant voice, "Are you…pregnant?" Ashiya suddenly had this desire to hit him when the other started patting his stomach with a grim look on his handsome face as if their non-existent babies posed a threat. Ashiya lightly smacked his hand away in irritation.

"Don't be ridiculous, Abeno-san. We both know that you're not stupid so please don't act like one. It's really creepy," Ashiya deadpanned. Abeno's idiotic claim had successfully sealed his tear-ducts.

"Hah? Of course I know you can't be pregnant! I'm just checking the possibilities, who knows you might have a second gender or something…I heard there are some cases like that," Abeno said thoughtfully as he started mumbling to himself and Ashiya couldn't believe that the other was taking this seriously.

"I'm a born male Abeno-san, and you know it. You've even seen _it_!" Ashiya stressed in a raspy voice due to all the weeping from earlier and he found the whole situation quite silly. He was depressed just a while ago because he wasn't born to bear some children and now he was defending his pride as a man. However, with his tear-stricken face he didn't sound a bit convincing at all and Abeno was just quietly watching him with a hint of amusement playing on his lips. "If you want to laugh, then go ahead!" Ashiya puffed out his cheeks, clearly offended.

"I don't have any intention to do so no matter how absurd your reasoning is, you foolish five-year-old," Abeno told him sincerely with a soft look in his eyes, and Ashiya knew he was referring to his indirect confession of his insecurities and Ashiya suddenly wanted to hide away in mortification. "I'm fully aware that you're a guy and of the consequences but I never see it as an issue to hinder us from being together. Whether you can give birth or not, I will never regret choosing you." Ashiya could feel his tear-ducts loosening up again and silently chastised himself for being too emotional. "Listen here, you five-year-old, I will only say this once," Abeno began as he offered his handkerchief to him again. "Ashiya, will you make cod roe rice balls for me every day?"

Ashiya cocked his head to the side in confusion and assumed that Abeno must have really loved the bento boxes he made for him every day but when he recognized that faint blush across his cheeks and the anxious look in his eyes, Ashiya let out a surprised gasp as he raised his hand to his mouth like everyone did. He accepted Abeno's handkerchief this time and Ashiya was sure that he was already a sobbing mess. "Y-yes, I'll be very happy to cook you cod roe rice balls every day, Abeno-san," he hiccupped. Abeno's hands felt comfortably warm when he cupped his cheeks as he slid his thumbs underneath Ashiya's eyes to brush his tears away.

Ashiya was fully aware that there was no such thing as forever, but for him and Abeno, maybe the cod roe rice balls would be there _'always'_.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Abeno is cute when he's jealous but Ashiya can be a bit scary lol.**

 **"Will you make cod roe rice balls for me every day?" – is like an equivalent of this indirect Japanese old-fashion proposal, "Will you make miso soup for me every day?" I think Abeno is an old-fashion type and he would be very indirect since he was a cute tsundere xD**

 **I apologize for any OOCness. Thanks for reading and feedback are appreciated.**


End file.
